The Eagle Assassin and the Lion Knight
by LoveHurtsLife
Summary: Luna, 16 year old, is a direct descendant of Robert de Sable's squire, Squire Morgan, but she doesn't know it. A trip to the local museum turns to a trip to a laboratory and a loco doctor, along his darling assistant. Summary inside. R&R! STORY EDITED!


****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed**

**Title: The Eagle Assassin and the Lion Knight  
Summary: Luna, 16 year old, is a direct descendant of Robert de Sable's squire, Squire Rebbecca Morgan, but she doesn't know it. A trip to the local museum turns to a trip to a laboratory and a loco doctor, along his darling assistant, both of which had found the Sands of Time and plan on using it on Luna herself, sending her back in time to the Third Crusade and forcing Desmond to repeat the torture the Animus. What people choose to do in the past will affect the future for others; Abstergo, the Brotherhood, and other top secret organizations that shape the world now reside in the actions of one person.  
Rating: T**

**A/N: Sands of Time is a reference to Prince of Persia. Chapter was rewritten.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Escuier

_"Yawn, stare, point, laugh, trip, repeat...yawn, stare, point, laugh, trip repeat...yawn, stare, point, laugh, trip, repeat, I think I'm getting the hang of this."_ she thought quietly, the stone floors glistened in the lights. Armor, shields, swords, crosses, and other relics from past Crusades hung here and there, stood proudly as if their previous owners owned them. A sixteen year old girl walked down the hall with her class, the history teacher pointed out the many artifacts, she wore simple jeans, black shirt with a British flag upon it, and a beret. Slowly she walked on and on, the terminable speech of the teacher had even placed the security guards to sleep. Luna had gained enough of this and raised her hand, saying,"Mr. Jackass?"

"Yes, Luna?" he answered.

"Can I use the restroom?" she asked hi, he nodded and she walked off from the group. Turning a corner, she saw many glass cases, all held swords, long swords, lances, clubs, arrows, bows, etc. A man in a white sweater and blue jeans had his hands stuffed in his pockets, he was staring at a sword of Robert de Sable, it laid in its golden scabbard, the hilt shined in the display light. The man never took his eyes off of it, he seemed to be glaring at it... Luna was about to speak until a guard yelled out,"There she is!"

"What the-?"

"Shit..." he cursed, he stared at the girl then at the sword, and finally at the security guard, he didn't work there, he worked somewhere else... "Abstergo..."

"You say something-" in seconds, the man hurled himself at the guard, throwing him at several other men. He whirled around, shouting her,"RUN!" Another man was thrown in her direction, she leaped out of the way and he crashed in the glass, shattering it. A thought went through her head; she took the sword and unsheathed it, holding it at the man's throat and presenting him to the others who came for backup, she threatened to slce it open,"Don't come any closer!" The white sweatered man rolled his eyes,"Oh God...."

"Hey, I just saved your ass!" Luna barked at him, suddenly, a man with a gray beard appeared in the room, his hands behind his back, a broad smile across his face, he sighed,"Ah, just as I had expected from a teenager. Men, lower your weapons, I ordered you to bring the two, not kill..."

"Who the hell are you?!..." as if on cue, a gigantic bookcase that was conveniently put there for situations like this fell over...on top of her! "Oh-shit-" Luna was instantly knocked out, still holding the swords and the man's neck. The alarms went off, the man who attacked the guards tried to help lift the bookcase off her...

"She has a cuncussion..."

"It'll make our work easier then."

.:Solomon's Temple, Jerusalem-1193:.

A young lady trailed after a 6 ft. man garbed in chainmail and armor and white robes with a red cross on his chest; she fallowed quietly, never missing a step behind while carrying a dagger that belonged to her and the knight's longsword in her belt. She too wore a white tunic, no armor however, and leather leg and wrist guards. Her boots stepped in water as she fallowed her master, two knights, and four other soldiers fallowed by, one of them by the name of Harris held a torch that was lit for over an hour; a strapping young fellow, energetic yet skilled swordsman both on horseback and land. His antics were never severe and always manages to put a smile of the knight's face.

"..so I tell him that he's an arse, I mean, the fool was trying to drive twelves male horses and a female horse across a river! What a mess he's got himself into." she smirked, the knight stopped and turned. "And sir, I assure of you that Morgan would never do that to our horses! A good 'squire' (however that word is hardly used nowadays) knows better than my brother."

"Let us hope she keeps up the work." he replied in a rough French accent, he patted her head with a gloved hand as they walked under a gateway; the stone pillars were supported by nothing by the old scaffolding that threatened to break down any moment. Robert de Sable went into a vast chamber, he pointed up at an aged relic that sat atop a golden chest above their heads. "I want this through this gate before sunrise! The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf. Morgan, my text..."

"Yes, sire!" Rebbecca Morgan nodded and pulled out five scrolls and unrolled one of them, laying them across the table. De Sable bent over to read as she stood obediently next to him. Meanwhile, in a dark corner where they were never seen, three assasins stood, watching as two of the knights in red helmets took their posts; Malik warned his companion, Altair, but his superior refused to listen and he climbed down and called out,"Halt, Templars, you are not the only ones with business here-"

De Sable straightened his back and turned to see the man in the white hood, his belt, as Rebbecca called it, had an assourtment of weapons, knives and sword, "Ah, well, this explains my missing man...and what is it you want?" There was a brief pause before Altair came up to him, saying,"Blood."

"NO!" warned Malik, his arm reached out to Altair, but too late, the hidden blade was unconcealed, hand raised, target chosen. However, in quick movements, De Sable punched Altair with an open palm across the face, a cry of sort came from the assassin's throat as the knight held Altair's left wrist up, his hand held taut as the blade stayed in the air.

"You would not know the things you would know, assassin," he hissed, he moved Altair to the left. Rebbecca had her hand on the hild of her dagger, ready to use it when needed. "I spare you only so that you would return to your Master and deliver a message: The Holy Land is lost to him and his, he should flee now while he has the chance. Stay and all of you will die." With great strength, De Sable shoved the man in the white hood though the gate, causing the fragile scaffolding to collapse; Malik and Kadar, with fear in their eyes knowing what was about to happen when the order came,"Men to arms! Kill the assassins!"

Being smart, the two immediately fleed the fight, their swords only blocking, never attacking when they were overpowered by Templars, running for their life. Shouts resonated within the room, Morgan fought Kadar, along with the others; Harris gloated,"He's out numbered!" They all never noticed Malik, who sneaked away, climbing towards the treasure and taking it in his hands. He called out to Kadar and the younger brother tried to fallow, but was brought down when De Sable grabbed his leg.

"Morgan, go after him and retrieve the treasure!" he shouted to his squire, she swiftly scaled the ladder and was already on his tail. The dagger was clenched around her fist, she held it even tighter when she made daring leaps on the beams. Never was she asked to pursue someone. Perhaps, when she finishes her task at hand, she might be promoted to knight after four years of sevitude under the Grand Master as a escuier, or squire, as he had called her during her first year with him. Malik was only several yards ahead carrying a silver object, he looked back to see her and skidded into a stop. She halted her feet, glaring and panting, sweat coursed her face.

"I do not wish to fight you, child," he drew out his sword, still clutching the treasure, he apologized,"But you are an enemy and cannot live-"

"Then I'll fight-"

"MORGAN!"

"Harris, don't!" Rebbecca whirled around to see the young knight charge towards Malik, he instantly slammed a closed fist into Malik's abdomen and brought his sword upon his left arm. A heavy thrust downward, the blade sliced through the joint, the sound of a bone cracking and joint popping made her flinch; she used to this, but this time, the loss of an arm to the enemy made her feel pain. Malik, gasping in pain, kicked Harris with his knee and managed to get to his feet with his uninjured arm which held the silver object. The sword was raised again, the assassin sprinted off. "Look what you did! Damn you, he, sire, me, I-oh, what am I to do? I might be beheaded after this!"

"Run." Haris said simply, sh gave him a mocking look. "No, really, run like the devil is after you-"

"That's unwise, it would break the laws of a-"

"Who says you're breaking laws? De Sable ordered a pursuit, it still holds!"

"But-" he gave a light shove. "Go! Go, now!" She gave a last glances to him, then ran off in the direction Malik had escaped.

.:Abstergo-2013:.

"Well, Warren? What did I say? It paid to keep Desmond alive-"

"Yes, but he also manage to escape..."

"Look..." Desmond laid on the Animus, the screen slid to the left and he got up, cracking his neck a bit. "It's been a year, now you need me back....I thought you guys were done with the project."

"Not entirely, instead of the Piece of Eden, we found the Sands of Time, an artifact in Babylon that controls time. the Animus, at first, was useless to us until Ms. Stillman here pointed out how we will screw up history..." Dr. Vidic explained, he was still wearing te same lab coat from te year before. "So we decide to test it on Luna, see how things turn out. Our other partners had found a way to control the artifact; testing it was easy, but then there was the actual subject...."

"Wait, Luna is the girl that was bumped in the head with the books, right?"

"Yes." Lucy nodded. "Her name is Luna de Morgan, a sophomore at the La Mesa High School at California. Lives in an apartment with her mother and father, along with her sister. Kind of like your life-"

"Let me guess, she's a decendant of someone..."

"Robert de Sable, that makes her a Templar....after Warren sent her to time travel, while knocked out, she had manage to change the location of the Piece of Eden, it's complicated. At some point, she/her ancestor and your ancestor relocated the artifacts and that is how we came to possess the Sands of Time."

"So you want me to help relocate them?"

"Both them and Luna herself. Unfortunately, Mr. Miles, you have to redo everything to synchronize with your ancestor again. Lack of interaction of the Animus had dramatically made you and the assassin lose connection...how about you get some rest, we'll start again in the morning."

"Early, Ms. Stillman, early in the morning. Who knows what our little French girl might do to change our history..." when the doctor had left the room, Desmond immediately turned to Lucy as he got up,"Do you have the slightest idea of what you people had just did?"

"Desmond, I tried to talk Warren ot of it, but he wouldn't listen, now thte Sands of Time, Luna, and the location of the Pieces of Eden are gone. Theonly option left is you and the Animus...the history will be a bit off the next time you do assassination missions...since Luna is somewhere in the past..."

.:That Night:.

Thunk! The sudden noise had startled him, Desmond woke to see Luna sitting on his bed, cross legged; her eyes showed tiredness, she yawned,"Listen, mister-"

"Desmond."

"Desmond, Desmond, got it. I can only contact you through dreams, telepathy, you know..."

"You seem pretty calm." he sat up to get a better look at her. "Did they lose you entirely?"

"No, not yet. My ancestor, me, I dunno, she, I...WE started this-"

"It's not your fault." Desmond began to explain to her of what Lucy and him discussed earlier. "...you're trapped in the past."

"Oh, no shit...so the Animus can show what happened before?"

"Yeah."

"And the man in the white robes is your ancestor?"

"Exactally."

"Then my ancestor...is me?"

"It sounds like it....Lucy never filled me in completely. The sessions had barely started."

"Great, the sooner you finish, the better. I want to get out of here..."

"So do I."

"Finally, someone who agrees to me!"

"How long have you been in the past?"

"Two hours, my Master-erm-De Sable had just ordered me to retrieve a treasure. It's night and I'm camping, that's it, however....oh crap, I think we're waking up...I guess I'll see you later..."

* * *

**Terminology:**

**"Escuier" means squire in French. A squire is a young man around the age of 12-14 who assists the knight, mainly as his apprentice. Around Medieval Times, such as the Third Crusade, squires weren't used as much and knights were honored only by leaders, kings, monarchs, etc. Rebbecca/Luna is referred as squire by Robert de Sable, but is his soldier and apprentice. She, as he calls her squire, refers to him as Master. Therefore, this gives her a squire-like figure since at first glance she is seen helping her master.**

**Read and Review  
**


End file.
